Hope and Love Chapter 3
by KuroBakura
Summary: The day after, Yami decides to confess to Yugi was he was holding back the night before. Yugi also decides to let Yami in on a secret (and truth) as well. Also, what happened to everyone else after the Kaiba/Duke fight? What was the outcome and how do think they both take it?


The next morning, Yami woke early. He looked over and saw his partner sleeping soundly.

"Yugi, if you only knew how much I wanted to kiss you so bad. ...My ra, you're SO cute!" Yami thought as he leaned closer to Yugi. Suddenly, Yami jumped back as Yugi opened his eyes.

"Yami? You okay? Yugi asked.

"Um, yes! I'm totally fine." Yami said, smiling. Yugi got out of bed to go use the bathroom and take a shower.

"Danm it! Why did I just lie like that? I seriously not fine at all. I want to tell that I'm in love with you but...no one but you can see me. I want you to be able to show people how much your boyfriend makes happen and I'm not cut out for that part. We're pratically like brothers, anyway. Maybe I should just go and never come back. I hate being stuck inside that puzzle!" Yami said, with tears flowing down his face. A little bit later, Yugi emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi said running over to him.

"Yugi...I need, no wait, I want to tell you something. I've kept this bottled up inside for a while now."

"Sure! Go right ahead." Yugi said, sitting on the bed next to Yami. Yami gulped sliently and go comfy on the bed.

"Well, for awhile now, I've been having these...thoughts. Thoughts that I never would have has been popping in my head. I know, you think of me as an older twin brother but...I don't think the same about you."

"You don't?" Yugi pipped up.

"No...I think of you as more that than. Yugi, what I'm trying to say is that I'm madly and deeply in love with you." Yami confessed.

"Oh. Well, that's-!" Yugi was cut off my Yami sniffles and tear running down his cheeks.

"I keep thinking that you rather have a boyfriend that people can see you with and being happy with in public. Sometimes, I wish that I would go into a coma and never wake up 'cuz it hurts to know that I can never make you happy!" Yami said as he was crying. Yugi was shocked by these confessions. Yugi got up from the bed, stood in front of Yami and hugged him. Yugi started to cry as well.

"I don't care if people can't see you! You make me happy, Yami. I've been afraid to tell you that I'm in love with you as well, because, I thought you didn't think of me that way. Guess I was just scared that you would disappear out of my life forever, if I did." Yugi told Yami, hugging him tight and crying on his shoulder. Yami put his mouth to Yugi's right ear.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything. I love, Yugi." Yami whispered. Yugi let go of Yami and sat on his lap.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi replied, smiling again. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's freshly, shampooed head.

"You smell great." Yami complemented.

"Thank you." Yugi said back. For the next few hours, the boyfriends ate breakfast and planned what to do today. A little while later, after this, Yugi suddenly looked at Yami as they were walking outside.

"By the way, was what happened earlier part of your stress?" Yugi questioed his boyfriend.

"Yes. Like, I'm still stressed but not as much as I was before." Yami explained.

"Im glad, you're feeling more better now." Yugi said. He leaned his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?" Yami replied.

"I'm glad we're dating now and able to be honest with each other." Yugi said, stopping along with Yami. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and kissed.

"Stay with me forver, please?" Yugi asked another question one more time.

"Always." Yami answered, holding Yugi's hand tighter. The two started walking down the street again, with smiles on there faces.

As a few months went by: Yugi and Yami are still in love. Marik and Bakura started to date as well. Joey became a drag queen and Tristan became Joey's agent as well. Duke revealed that the text that day was from his boyfriend in America. As for Kaiba...well...Kaiba started to understand the LGBTQ community more and became an activist for Gay Rights.

All in all, love is love and hopes (and dreams) do become true.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
